Earth&Sky
by JuliaBlocks
Summary: Gaea is back with a new friend and this time we need all the gods to help, including their children and the magicians. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Though I wish I did! :)
1. The Dream

AUTHOR NOTE

Hi, thank you for deciding to click on this! I'm assuming that if you're reading this you've read the Kane Chronicles and Percy Jackson books. Spoiler alert for The Son of Sobek  and The Staff of Serapis. Read on is your ready for it.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 **

**Sadie**

Hello, Sadie here! I still had this old recorder here, and me and Walt (_oh, and you too Carter-see, I don't always forget you!_) agree that everyone out there should know about what happened.

I guess it started the first day of high school. I woke up that morning at about 3:30am in a terrible sweat. I found a pillow underneath me instead of a headrest, which I guessed was why I had that _ba _trip. No, I thought, I won't think about the trip. I got out my iPod and scrolled through my music. I couldn't find any music I wanted to listen to; and when I can't listen to my music, bad things happen.

What was I dreaming of? A woman made of rock with dirt clothes, and a man with stars on his body. They said, "Come to us and no harm will be done to you or your family. Let us turn the world into a world where you don't need to think. A world where mankind can walk with no worries. All you need to do is come to us and give us the gods." I'm like, "Uhh, no! Why would I ever do that?" Then the earth swallows me up and I drop into the sky. That's the point where I woke up. Weird, right?

I go downstairs, and to my surprise find Carter on the couch reading a book, as always (_Man, he's such a geek!_) "Wow, you're up early!" he says to me. "I thought you would stay in bed until 10 minutes before school!"

"Ha ha, very funny. I thought _you _would already be doing homework that you don't have!" He was about to respond when Walt came down stairs.

"Hi guys! Why are you up here so early?"

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," I quickly made up.

"I, well… I, I had to wake up early to get some, uh... work done" Carter said.

I looked at him questioning. He is a really bad liar (_oh yes, my brother dear, you are_).

"Why are _you_ up so early?" I asked. He paused for a moment then said, "I wanted to get an early start on the morning." By now it was about 4:00am.

"Sadie, your hair's a mess! Go get ready," Carter said.

"Why don't you get yourself ready," I retorted.

"For the sake of _all_ of us, how about we all get ready?" Walt said.

"Fine, but only for you, Walt," I said. I got ready-packed my bags, got my emergency gum pack ready, and charged my iPod for a day of listening. By the time I got all of this done, most of the initiates were downstairs getting some breakfast. I took a plate of bacon and threw it all to Philip. Then I started loading a plate with pancakes, eggs, and sausage. I finished eating, grabbed my bag, and went out to the bus stop, ready for a day of adventure.

**Percy**

I woke up from my dream this morning in a cold sweat. "No, it wasn't her," I thought. "It can't be her. It can't be… Gaea." I sat down again trying to make sense of what I had just dreamed. It was something like, "Kill the gods and I won't kill you or your family...blah blah blah." That didn't really matter to me-what really scared me was that, first of all, Gaea was supposed to be asleep. Second of all, it wasn't just her. There was a man with stars all over his body, like a constellation. Who could he be? How could Gaea be awake? A million questions were going through my head at once. I tried to go back to sleep, but every time I tried, I saw her face looming above me and I woke up again.

I couldn't get back to sleep, so I got out of bed and went downstairs to see…Annabeth? "Hey, Annabeth, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Seaweed Brain. I'm here to tell you about something I've been dreaming lately."

"Is it about me?" I asked playfully.

"No, Percy." Her face got serious. "It's about...well...Gaea."

"So you've been having them too?" I said. She looked at me, surprised, relieved, and sad at the same time.

"You know what this means, right?"

"Yup...we should contact the others. The crew of the Argo II, Reyna, and Nico, too. Tell them what we've seen," I suggested.

"Alright, Seaweed Brain, see you at school!" she said, then walked out the door. I checked the clock and found that it was still only 4:00am. I decided that I would get ready early, since I couldn't go back to sleep anyways. I got dressed, brushed my hair etc., made sure Riptide was safely stored in my pocket, grabbed my wallet with drachmas and mortal cash, and my picture of Annabeth (shhh...don't tell anyone). After this, my mom came downstairs.

"Oh, Percy! I wasn't expecting you to be up this early."

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," I said, which was partly true. She looked at me searchingly but asked no more questions. She made some blue pancakes for breakfast; I ate it up and headed for the bus stop.

"Hey, Percy!" I heard a familiar voice behind me. It was Annabeth and Thalia.

"Hi, Thalia," I said surprised. "I thought you were with Artemis."

"I was," she said; "she let me off for school as long as I don't date any boys, which I don't intend to do anyway." The bus came and we headed to school.


	2. The strange magician!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_I'm back! I will put out a new chapter every Saturday. Please review and tell me how I'm doing! Hope you like the chapter_.

**CHAPTER 2 **

**Carter**

(_Come on, Sadie, you had the microphone last time!_) Ah, there we go. Sadie can sometimes get too...umm...invested in the recording. (_Oww! Don't pinch._) Anyways, the story. We walked on to the bus and saw no empty seats, so we all had to scatter and sit with new people. I went down the aisle and found a seat next to a girl with blond hair and stormy grey eyes, and a boy that had black hair and sea green eyes. "Excuse me, may I sit here?" I asked the boy. He looked up, and I stood there in shock. He sat in shock.

"Umm, Percy, what's wrong?" asked the girl.

"I, I know him…he's," then I said "Percy" at the same time he said, "The Curved Wand Guy". I am guessing he said that because of the hieroglyph I wrote on his palm.

"What?" The girl said.

Then the bus driver told us all to sit down.

"May I sit next to you?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied. "So, umm mind telling me…"

I sat down. "We met on Long Island while killing a crocodile. He tried to kill me at first…"

"No you tried to kill me," he corrected. "It was a mistake!" I said.

"Anyway, then we defeated the monster and went to get some cheeseburgers. We talked about some stuff and I gave him a way to contact me and we went our separate ways, until now." The bus stopped and we got off at Goode High School. "Hope I see you soon!" I said to Percy and the girl. (I never got her name.)

(_OK it was rude, Sadie. It's not like you're polite. No punching!_) I walked into the building and stood staring at my first high school.

**Annabeth**

I walked arm and arm with Percy, still shocked about what had happened on the bus. I saw Thalia out of the corner of my eye, walking along behind us talking to a weird girl. We walked into school and Thalia walked into the crowd with her new friend. We saw the students causing a racket talking to their friends and catching up on their summer activities. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl with red streaks down her hair, wearing camo boots. Now it was my time to freeze.

"Umm Annabeth, what's wrong?"

I shook myself out of my shock and said, "It's nothing, forget it."

"Ok wise girl," he said back playfully, but I could tell he was worried for me.

We went to the office and got our schedules. "First period, lunch, and PE together!" Percy said. The bell rang and we headed off to first period, but before we got there we met Percy's bus friend and the girl with the highlights in her hair and the camo boots. I looked at her and tried to walk past calmly, but no luck.

"Hey," she got up and walked toward me.

"Hi," I said turning around.

"You look familiar," she said.

"Yeah we've met before. Last summer...we defeated… something together."

"Oh, yeah, I remember now. The strange magician!" she recalled.

"What did you call me?" I asked, a little angry.

"Come on, Annabeth, we need to get to our class." Percy reminded me.

"Sadie!" said Carter, beside her. Sadie puffed and turned away. Percy's bus friend put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, sorry for my sister."

"Is she always that infuriating?"

"Usually more, actually. My name's Carter Kane. We didn't introduce each other on the bus. I never got your name…"

"Annabeth," I said. "Annabeth Chase." Then I went to the next class with Percy.


	3. EEEEKK!

**CHAPTER 3**

**Sadie**

Carter's in class now so I can do the recording with no interruptions! Anyway, after I met up with Annabeth, everything was dull until PE. That was most definitely NOT dull. We went in and Coach said we would play tag until the last survivor. "Last survivor" sent a tingle of danger down my back. Coach blew his whistle and the game started, but before anyone could do anything, he started to change. First came the talons, then the beak and head, then the lion's, well, behind. "It's a griffin!" cried Annabeth.

"Well I know _that_," I said, "but how do we defeat it?" I wish I had Carter. (_Yes I did say that, but I would never say it to his face- I have an annoying little sister reputation to uphold._) As host of Horus, he could control griffins. Percy got out a pen. "What are you going to do with a pen?!" I yelled. He uncapped it and it turned into a gleaming sword. "Oh," I said. "Carry on, then." I got out my wand.

"Why do you have a boomerang?" asked Percy. I shot a fireball at the griffin. "Well, ok then," said Percy.

Percy attacked with his sword, I channeled spells, and Annabeth brought out a silver knife and started slashing at the monster. The funny thing was-nothing worked, not even my gas spell! The griffin's skin was shielded. It started advancing toward the students. Some students were running around like crazy, some were calling for teachers, and some just stood still staring.

"No! We have to stop the griffin before it eats the mortals!" I screamed. The griffin turned towards me with an "EEEKK!" "Oh no!" I thought to myself. I ran around the griffin. "A little help, please?" I asked

"We would, but nothing works!" said Percy, sounding panicked. "You try something, then, Miss Attitude!" Then a girl came into the room, threw some daggers at the griffin, (which turned to sand), and ran out again.

"What the…" said Percy. "Who, how…?"

"I don't know," I said. "Class dismissed, everyone," I said to all the mortal students. They all walked out looking confused. I followed the crowd with Percy and Annabeth. The school halls were wrecked; we looked into classrooms and saw the same. Carter, Walt, the girl with bright blue eyes and Zia all walked up to me looking panic stricken.

"We got attacked by a monster and…" Carter started.

"You got saved by a weird girl." I finished.

"Yeah." he said "How did you…?"

"Know?" I said, continuing to infuriate him. "It happened to us. Looks like it happened in every classroom."

"But who was that girl?" asked Zia. No one knew. "Let's go." I said. "I'm pretty sure that school is out for the day."


	4. BOOM!

_Author Note_

_Hey, people. How are you? Anyway, I got an idea from __**BluechocolateChipCookies, **__to do contests every chapter. It could be characters, camps, ex. And I'll take your ideas into consideration too! Tell me how I'm doing and how you like the chapter! So far I've got people seeing my story from 15 different countries! What? Tell me what county you are reading from! _

**Zia**

I thought I knew that girl who saved us from the monster. She seemed very familiar, like she was a long lost sister or friend. Of course, she could be Old Scarab's friend, too. Yes, I know that I shouldn't call Ra that, but I get really tired of that king. The way he calls me "Zebra" kind of freaks me out. Anyways, back to the recording. As we all walked out of the school, I was next to Annabeth and Percy. "So you guys...umm, worship Greek gods or something?"

"No. Well, yes, but…" Percy said.

"We are the children of Greek gods. Sometimes we pray to them and give them offerings, to thank them or settle problems."

"Thank you! I was so confused; no one ever gives me a straight answer."

"Like you ever give a straight answer!" said Sadie as she joined the conversation. "I can think of once-maybe twice-in all the time I've known you, you've given me a straight answer." She took a stick of gum out her bag and started chewing on it.

"So where are we going anyways?" I said, realizing that I had no idea where I was walking.

"To the street to get a ride. I call taxi, even if it takes longer," Percy said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. We had reached the road. Percy took a wallet out of his backpack, pulled out a gold coin, said a few Greek words, and threw the coin into the street.

"Great. What are we going to…" Sadie started to say. Then a grey taxi appeared, but Percy pulled out a wad of cash (like this was _normal_) and called a regular yellow taxi over too.

I looked at everyone and started moving toward the normal taxi, but Sadie, Walt, Percy, and Annabeth beat me. Carter, the blue-eyed girl, and I climbed into the grey taxi. My big mistake.

**Carter**

I was trying to figure out how the grey taxi had appeared when Zia, and the blue-eyed person who I still don't know the name of. Climbed into it. I followed her and was glad to see that Sadie went into the other car. (_Sadie says she was glad I went too. Thanks, sis._) I looked at the driver to see there was three old ladies. "Do you need payment?" I asked as the car started moving forward at 50mph.

"No," said one, "but I need the eye!"

"I'm driving, I get the eye!" said another.

"I want the tooth, Wasp!" said the other one who grasped at the one I suppose was Wasp.

"No! You had it last time, Anger," said Wasp. That is when I glance at the speed dial and saw we were at 150 mph. "Slow down!" I cried, but no one heard me. "Stop!" I attempted. Still no answer. I could feel Zia's arm pressed against my shoulder and the girl with blue eyes groaning.  
"I'm going to kill Percy." I heard Zia murmur. I leaned forward, which was hard to do because the speed made my back press against the seat. I pressed the emergency brake. The car made a screeching sound and then **boom**! We flipped over. I blacked out. When I woke I could tell that many hours had passed, but I saw Zia next to me and a new energy came into my bones and muscles. I felt a flicker of blue; then I was in my full hawk form. I picked up Zia, the other girl and the three old ladies and set them down onto a big hill with a pine tree on the top. Then I heard the sound of an engine purring and saw the yellow taxi driving up.

"Hey, guys." Percy said as he got out. "Nice avatar you got there." I was about to strangle him with my glowing hands when I saw a man riding a horse appear next to the pine tree. Then I realized he was a man sort of melted into the horse-his top half was man but under his waist was a horse. Instead of killing Percy, I passed out.

**Contest**

Greek or Roman!

Tell me in the reviews!—JuliaBlocks out!


	5. Sadie dumps someone on their butt

**Author Note:**

Hi guys! I'm not going to do another contest yet because I haven't herd enough reviews with comments on the contest. So Review so we can get this done!

I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. But It has a good twist! As Chiron says though, "no, I have said to much." Have a good read!

**Walt**

I felt sorry for Carter; that guy always got the bad end of the bargain. I know you would think otherwise, since I'm the one with the curse of the pharaohs and everything. Nope, I'm not that kind of guy-I care for other people. Anyway, after Carter passed out, the horse-person? - Boosted Carter onto his back, and then things got even weirder. The guy with green eyes and the girl with grey eyes walked calmly past the trees and into a very strange place. There was a large strawberry patch, a big cabin, a canoe lake, mess hall, arts and crafts, and volleyball court, just like your typical summer camp. But there was also a lava wall, fighting arena, armory, amphitheater, infirmary, and stables with-were those horses with wings? I just stood there in shock. "Am I dreaming, can someone pinch me?" I asked. Sadie, beside me, obliged. "Hey!" I cried.

"You asked someone to pinch you so _I_ did," she said innocently.

"We need to get these passed-out people to the infirmary," said the strange horse man. "And have a discussion with the people who are not passed out." He tried to lead us down to the strange camp but a barrier appeared and we couldn't get in.

"What's wrong?" asked the girl with grey eyes. "I thought that since they have powers, they'd be able to get in!"

I looked around trying to comprehend what was happening. The horse man looked at me with a whole new meaning. "I see. So you aren't half-bloods, but you can still see through the mist. It could be possible that you can all see through it because you all have clear sight, but that would be very unlikely."

"Chiron, Sadie-this girl here-has fought with me two times. She has these incredible weapons and powers I have never seen before," said the girl with the grey eyes whose name I still didn't know.

"Hello? I'm still here," said Sadie, "and what in the holy Horus are you two talking about? What are you?" she said, turning to the horse who I gathered was Chiron.

"I'm sorry my dear," said Chiron. "Did you say Horus? An interesting choice of words. The last time I heard something like that...no, I have said too much."

"Chiron, this is the second time in two months that you have hidden something from me!" said the girl with grey eyes. "At least let them enter camp."

"Yes, yes. You're right, Annabeth." He placed one hand on me and one on Sadie then said formally, "I allow you to enter." I tried to enter the camp again and to my astonishment it worked. Sadie followed me, and in a tree we saw a golden fleece like the one from the stories. With a-was that a metal dragon guarding it? Before I could ask, Sadie ran down the hill. Everyone else followed her. They carried Zia and Carter with them to the infirmary to fix them up. Sadie and I were going to go after them, but a big girl with a camo vest blocked my way. She looked burly and someone I would not like to get on the bad side of. "Who are you-newbies?" she said with a sneer on her face. I was getting a bit nervous but Sadie didn't take the bait.

"Nah, we just came back from fighting a griffin, that's all." she replied calmly.

"Looks like you didn't do a good job. Who was that passed-out kid, your boyfriend? Looks like he didn't fight it! Looks like he tried to swing his sword and tripped over it," she said, sounding triumphant. She had hit a nerve.

Sadie growled. She grabbed her wand and casted a levitate spell on the big girl. "NO ONE threatens, hurts, or bullies my brother! You hear me? NO ONE!" She dropped the big girl on her head. "Now go away. I've had enough with monsters."


End file.
